Inheritance - Monarchy
by Dathemire
Summary: When a dragon of mysterious origin appears, calling himself "King of Dragons," Time is shattered and predetermined events are changed, what other impact will this Grand Beast have on Alagaesia?


-Chapter One-

Influx.

On the Edges of Alagaesia, in the western area of Beirland, part of a settlement known as Eoam, the Wild Magic worked its wonders upon its famous floating crystal. The residents had gotten accustomed to it, and it was part of daily life now, never changing, lazily floating in the sky. Until now. An unnatural noise pierced the air, a ripple, a sound, seemingly from the heart of the crystal itself. An unnatural glow now emanating from it. The Ripple, the pulse, the sound, echoed from it three times, before it's light faded, and left Eoam as it was before, shaken, but undisturbed.

Far from Eoam, in the ruins of an Elven city razed to the ground in an age when the elves still danced with mortality, its shattered remnants, and lost arts knew life once more. The city of crystals' life echoed over time itself, shining forth in a haunting ghost image of its former self as the pulse of Eoam reached it. Each pulse, each beat, each ripple, each echo called across time to Luthivira, it's crystals rising up, floating like those of Eom's, light shining brilliantly from each, illuminating the ghostly image of the city. It echoed, calling back to Eoam, sounding off three times in response, before the light faded, and the Crystals cracked further, the ruins darkening once more.

To the Elves of Silthrim, life, their way of life, existence, their way of existence, would never change. The same thoughts were kept deep in the minds of all Elves, who were reluctant to accept the changes and happenings of the world around them. The War with Galbatorix was far from their concerns.

The stars and moon were framed by their own reflections in Ardwen Lake, further framed by the grassy banks, and trees of Du Weldenvarden that made up their city, and their home. A lonely elf sat at the edge of the lake, and the base of a tree, making fairths of the Lake and sky, to show the differences, and progression of the night sky, lake, and forest.

"This one, this is the one I'll offer to them" she whispered to herself mentally, setting down the Fairth amongst several other completed ones. She sighed, finally finished, finally satisfied, leaning her back against the tree, reaching up and gently running her fingers across the leaves that curled across her fingers in response.

The pulse was felt gently by her, far lower than it was to Eoam , and the remnants of Luthivira, not enough to startle or shock, but enough to tweak her mind. She sat up, looking out at the lake again, the moon, brilliant and shining on the surface of the water as a ripple traveled inward from the edges of the lake to the center. Her eyes widened in shock as two more ripples formed, as she felt two more pulses, toppling her pile of fairths, upon which her masterpiece showed the moon, a waxing crescent. Her eyes launched skyward, confirming that she wasn't dreaming, and yet, there it was, upon the lake, a full and shining moon, brightening as the seconds passed.

The Ripples reversed, carving out from the moon to the edges of the lake once more, brightening faster and faster now, the water around the shining circle seemingly drinking in the light, and replicating it until the entire lake glowed unnaturally, illuminating the trees, and the many new observers to this phenomenon. Elves had gathered around the edges of the lake to observe this new Wild Magic, and to see its impact.

Seconds later, the light abruptly pulled inward, in the blink of an eye it had receded to a tiny point, and blinked out of existence. Several long minutes passed before many of the onlookers relaxed, the tension and suspense of the mysterious happenings having gotten to everyone. Several turned and departed, returning to their lives and routines. It seemed everything had calmed down, and change had not overtaken them after all. They couldn't have been more wrong.

A splash like that of a mountain being dropped into the ocean sounded, water sprayed everywhere, it had regained its glowing grandeur, every droplet acting as a tiny point of liquid light, gathering on the grass and drenching the trees and those closest to the water. Out in the center of the lake rose a tremendous figure of glassy make, it's shape and form unable to be distinguished against the blazing light of the lake, whatever the figure was, it shone, reflecting the light tenfold with its brilliance.

The tiny droplets of light-magic borne in the water droplets separated from the liquid itself, and floated back to the water, moments before the light-substance in the lake Shattered, forming thousands and thousands of small droplets, all of which flowed towards the glassy figure. What little could be made out amongst the brilliant show of light was that the being seemingly consumed every droplet, inhaling and devouring them as it sank beneath the water.

Seconds of tension passed, the elves fearful and concerned over what was happening, had armed themselves, spears, swords, bows, arrows, all adorned their backs, waists, and arms. Their wait was short lived as the water exploded outwards once more, the glassy figure rising upwards once more, defined now, chiseled and lain bare in the moon and starlight, water droplets hanging midair around it as it unfurled a massive set of wings, and flapped once, spraying water outwards, re-drenching the banks and trees. The elves were spared with quick magic on their parts, worried that the water may now have harmed them. The beast rose up and above the lake, framed by the sky, starlight shining upon its wings, casting a brilliant rainbow glow down upon the lake, the Moon framing the rest of its body, its tail, wings, claws, legs, neck, horns, and head, slightly transparent with a brilliance akin to diamond if polished day in and day out for years.

Massive jaws stretched open, and the forest around them groaned and creaked as it was forced back, the lake impacting downwards, splashing water back upwards at its edges, the elves knocked from their feet in an instant, being pushed backwards as a powerful shockwave blasted through the forest, followed by the tremendous, trumpeting roar of the Gemstone Dragon. Every being in Alagaesia felt its call in some way or another, with their ears, with their eyes, or senses. Some dismissed it as the cold, causing a shiver and chill to grip their body, other's called it the excitement of battle before they began to train, but no matter what they called it, they all felt it.

"I…" a deep voice rang out through the forest, echoing through the trees and carrying for miles "am Alamoth…" the voice shook everything to their core, creatures feeling it in their bones, the land groaning in response "King of Dragons, feel my call!" it shouted, it's massive jaws stretching once more, moments before another thundering roar broke through the forest, this time cracking stone, breaking branches and even whole trees.

Once it had faded, the gemstone dragon collapsed into the lake with a long, loud groan, eyes clinking shut, water splashing across the banks of the lake as the dragon settled partway into its depths, wings jutting just above its surface, as its head, neck, and claws rested gently near the base of the trees, and several elves.

"Call for queen Islanzadi…"

Miles away, still within the forest of Du Weldenvarden, a Great, Golden dragon stirred from sleep, his eyes opening, pupils returning to a catlike slit in response to the call, the roar having shaken him awake, his bones, his scales, his wings, horns, and claws all thrumming with an unseen energy at the sound of it. Distantly he could feel the voice of another dragon ringing out through the trees, moments before the second roar hit him, a call like those of ancient dragons past.

_Glaedr?_ Oromis' voice sounded through his head, prompting glaedr to respond with what he felt, and what he heard, sending his feelings, memories, and thoughts to Oromis through their link. Their curiosity combining now, at what creature could have its influence echo across Alagaesia. Glaedr narrowed his eyes as he gazed into the distance, whispering only a few words back to Oromis.

_Let us Hope they are not our foe._

_ Sapphira?_ Eragon's voice penetrated her thoughts, the same thrumming energy coursing through her, causing her to shudder, her claws digging deep gouges into the ground.

_I don't know what to think of it, it's something so familiar, and yet so different at the same time. It's as if I know it, and yet, I've never seen or met it._ She voiced her concern to her Rider, sharing feelings with him.

_Perhaps we'll tell our Masters of this when we arrive,_ he whispered to her.

_Something tells me they already know…_ she blinked, worry plaguing her now.

Shruikan's large, ice blue eyes slowly slid open in response to this feeling and sound, anger flowed forth into his mind again, pain, and hatred overtook his thoughts, and a stream of fire cut forth between his teeth, charring a corner of the room.

"Peace Shruikan, you'll be fed soon" Galbatorix mused, having only shuddered at the feeling, and not carrying a true bond with Shruikan, he was unaware of the source.


End file.
